In interactive, online games, various means are employed by users to “cheat”. These means include client modification, in which a game client providing access to a game on a client computing platform is modified (or information generated by the client is modified) to the advantage of the user of the client computing platform. For interactive, online games that employ a game client executed by a web browser through scripts, such an exploit may be attempted via script injection. In doing so, a user may employ a script injection extension, and/or other script injection tools that have been developed to facilitate user customization of webpages and/or websites for more benign purposes.